A Chance to Dance
by EnvytheSkunk
Summary: A one-shot for MT4's contest. (Takes place near the end of KFP3) After the defeat of Kai, all the pandas plan to celebrate this victory with a festival for the Furious 5, Po and all the other masters that took part. The main event seems to be the folk dances. Will they be able to find a partner? (Review for epilogue) Rated T just in case but I think it's K IMO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people of the internet. I'm Envytheskunk and today is a glorious day. I finally posted a fanfiction on here! Yay I'm not a waste of space anymore!**

 **Reviewers: We'll be the judge of that thank you very much.**

 **Anyway, the reason I did this is because MasterTigress4 or MT4 was doing a contest. I was a little late but she was nice enough to give a few days extra since only one other person entered. I was motivated enough to give it a try since it was a one-shot.**

 **Just a fair warning though before you read this story. I don't have miscrosoft word so I may have some spelling errors and puncuations errors I'm missed or I just flat out left words that I thought for some reason were there. I'd like some constructive criticism please as well. Don't worry I can take it. My true passion is in my digital art anyway.**

 **Oh and this originally was suppose to be part of a bigger idea I had but I didn't have the drive to actually make that long of a story. Some things may feel like it's missing somthing to be fully in to it. So now you know the reason why. I hope you'll still like it though and that I actually got you to laugh.**

 **(I also break the fourth wall in this story to emphasize not to take it too seriously since it's the first fan fiction that wasn't script form I've submitted on the internet)**

The night is covered with beautiful twinkling lights while below is a isolated panda village celebrating the defeat of and evil supernatural villain known as Kai. They celebrate the victory by giving the Furious Five, Po,and the rest of the kung fu masters a festival with paper lanterns on the surrouding house and appetizing food on each sides of the street. There also was one panda band made up of three musically inclined pandas and one singer that sang from time. Though most of the music was instrumental, nobody had any complaints when the panda did sing.

The three other pandas' instruments were a Dizi (flute), a Yazheng  
(bowed string instrument) , and one panda had two (doesn't play them at the same time though) a Paiban (wooden clapper) and a Kouxian (plucked indiophone).

The music they were playing was lovely and filled the air with hope and happiness. It was quite fitting considering what they were celebrating.

However the band wasn't the only entertainment of the party. Two pandas came out with one giants paper fan each open as if the were hiding something yet to be revealed. The pandas closed the giant fans to reveal two ribbon dancers; one female panda and one female snake. Their names are MeiMei and Viper. They dance all their way to the center of the festival and continue to do so to motivate all the other idle pandas to dance. Their movements were as fluid and as elegant as a flowing river in spring.

Their graceful movements complemented each other very well, depite their obvious body differences. They also improvise some creative ideas as they sway to the music. MeiMei even used Viper as ribbon after she threw her real ribbon to the whoever in the audience may catch it.

Eventually after a minute or two the majority of the crowd grabbed a partner, go to middle of the festival as well, and starts dancing some common folk dances while MeiMei and Viper move to the side to take a break.

The female panda breathes heavily with burning red cheeks or (at least they would be if you could actually see them through the white fur) as soon as she leans on to a wall because she wasn't use to the movements she just done, let alone while trying to keep up with the more athletic Viper.

Viper was a little tired but not as exhausted as MeiMei. Viper then slithers over to the panting female panda and sympathically asks her, "Sister are you okay?"

"Huh huh...Are you kidding!", MeiMei replies with smile and arched nonexistent eyebrow. "I live for moments like this." Viper smiles at that comment and looks to the crowd, " Well we should be proud of ourselves. I never motivated so many people to come to dance by myself before."

"Yeah!", Says MeiMei quietly while in deep thought. Viper looks at the female and assumes she's feeling guilty about what she has done. She comes up with something to make her feel better. "Hey! I bet your hungry why don't you find a place to sit and I'll get you something snack on before you feel like going back on the dance floor.", Says the green snake rather optimistically in hope that woud make MeiMei feel better . "Would like that?"

Trying to put on a convincing smile the usually cheery female panda replies, "That sounds great, I'm going to need one plate full, two tops." A little shocked at such a big request for a "snack" the slender tree viper just shakes it off, smiles, gives the panda a nod, and leaves to the food table to fufill her new friend's big request. So MeiMei not as tired and worn out as before goes to find a sit next to a table with a plate or plates stacked on top of each other because let's face it, they're in a panda village. Eventually the pretty, makeup wearing panda found a place to sit and it was in a perfect view to see all the other creature dancing. Although she was quite curious as to why she did see any of the kung fu ,masters dancing. Surely she would have noticed any of the diverse masters in the crowd black and white bears by now. Her curiousity died quick though as she still remembers the wrong she did to the Dragon Warrior, Po. She couldn't comprehend how fast Po was willing to forgive her and how fast his friends followed after. She couldn't help but wonder if they truly forgave her, especially Po and Tigress. She didn't deserve their kindness, their friendship, and especially their forgiveness.

She even starts to wonder if she deserves to do the one the she loves most, ribbon dancing and if she should...

"Hey there MeiMei, what are doing here all by yourself?

MeiMei escapes from her mind as soon as he hears a new voice that wasn't the snake that was getting her food. It was none other than Monkey who seems to have not found a dancing partner yet. However it looks like he was the one that caught MeiMei thrown ribbon. MeiMei notices but didn't say anyting when the primate put the piece the silk on the table. To anwser the langur's question she bows first for a respectful greeting and replies, "Oh Master Monkey, I was just thinking about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life". This raised more questions than anwsers for the monkey. So he sits down the chair nearest to her and asks, " What do you mean? I thought you were set on being a professional ribbon dancer"?

She puts her paws on to her face groans, "I want that more than anything but how can I do that if I don't have a way out of this village"? Monkey just arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Marrying Po was my only chance to get out of this crowded village. How can I grow as a dancer if I'm stuck in the same old place for the rest of my life."

Monkey then says in realization, "Well at least that explains why you were so eager to marry Po"! MeiMei responds with a blushing smile, "Him being a complete hunk was a bonus!" She shakes off the smile and gets back on topic. " I figured if I was married to someone as important as the son of our leader and the Dragon Warrior I could have more right to travel and be able to help save my kind". She smiles again and jokingly nudges the langur, "If you know what I mean!"

All Monkey did was fake cough to show that he was feeling awkward about the comment. Normally he would laugh at it if it was with Mantis or even Po (if he ever reached puberty) but it felt strange to him coming from a lady. He's never been around a woman who enjoyed crude jokes before. MeiMei soon realizes this and apologizes.

" Sorry, it's just as much I want to be a dancer, I want to have a family just as much. With the way I reacted in front of everybody about the wedding being cancelled though. Not to mention the fact that if the Dragon Warrior didn't want to marry me. Who would be crazy enough to choose me for marriage?" She puts her elbows on the table rather hard as she puts her cheeks to her paws which made the table shake. "It's hard enough to woo guy here as it is!", she says after she moves her paws and lets her chubby head bang on to the table in frustration.

"I'm going to die an old maid!"

The female panda starts to sniffle but she's not crying and is doing everything in her power not to considering she already acted like a brat not to long ago. There's also the fact she has makeup on and she would look ridiculous if she starts to tear up. Monkey couldn't take it anymore, he does something he never thought he would do before. He puts his hand tenderly on one of her paws. This catches the sad panda's attention which makes her put her head up from the table to see what was going on.

" Don't give up so easily!", says Monkey with a stern yet comforting voice. " You're a great dancer and you don't need a husband to leave the village. The only thing that's in the way of your dream is your own fear. As for the "wooing" thing, I have something to say about that". The last sentence caught MeiMei's attention.

" This isn't a marriage proposal or anything but I know I'm a monkey, short, and bald but I can give you something nobody else can."

MeiMei smiles comes back again and asks, "What's that"? "A chance to dance with a short, bald monkey!", says the joking langur with a cheeky grin. MeiMei and couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Whether it was because it was actually funny or it was so lame that it was funny in a ridiculous way remains unknown. As soon as they finished laughing MeiMei put a big smile on her face, grabbed on of monkey's arms and excitedly shouts,"Well, what are you waiting for! Let's folk this up"! A short but high-pitched primate noise was made by Monkey as the female bear quickly pulls to the dancing area. As soon as the panda and monkey were out sight at the previous table they were at, a snake reappears carrying 2 plates; one on her head and another on the tip of her tail." I got the snacks!", Viper shouted as she put the food on the table. She notices then that MeiMei was absent. "And your gone.", She responds with a deadpan expression. She starts to look around to see if she's anywhere near by. It didn't take too long to find her and when she did she forgave her instantly. "Looks like she wasn't as hungry as I thought.", Viper says with an understanding smile. She then reminds herself of the predicament that she was in, " What am I going to do with all this food"?_

Somewhere at another part of the festival stands a black and white avian with longs who was none other than Crane. He was one of the other creatures that weren't dancing at the celebration. He figured any partner that he picked or in this case picked him would feel too awkward. If his old feline friend, Mei Ling were maybe he'd be more willing he thought to himself. She wasn't here though because she left to help to bring some victim from Kai back to their homes.

Suddenly a big stick that appears to be a bo staff catches Crane by his long neck. A squack was made by the bird due to his shock and the pressure that was made on to his neck by the bamboo object. Who was the mysterious creature holding the bo staff? Is he a threat? Can Crane fight back? Should he be worried? Before he could try to make a stragedy of escaping the hold he was in the mystery creature got close to his ear holes and whispers, " Boo"! Crane knew that voice more than anybody probably anybody would in this village. SHE was definitely not a threat. So as soon as the Bo staff loosens enough for Crane to be able to get out of the hold he turns around and truly see the creature. Crane's hunch was right, it was none other than Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling!", says a surprised Crane. "I thought you were helping the victims of Kai"? With a smile Mei Ling replies, " I finished earlier so I can celebrate with everyone else." "In case you haven't noticed there's a festival going on right now", says the feline teasingly.

"Oh really, I haven't noticed! I mean it's kind of hard tell with all the food, paper lanterns, and everybody dancing!", Crane responds with his usual friendly sarcasm.

All Mei Ling could do was chuckle at the sarcastic comment.

"Still as sarcastic as ever I see." Mei put a paw on one of the side of the bottom Crane's neck and hopefully asks, " Speaking dancing will you do me the honor of being your partner?"

Crane became flustered at the question. For one she was touching him and two usually it was the guy who asked the girl.

"Well uh I... Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to keep you away from your..." Mei ling shushes him and puts the paw that was touching him on top of his beak so he stop talking. Her face changes from a playful demeanor to a gentle but serious expression.

"Crane, for years our destinies have kept us separated whether from duty or the fact of how far we live from each other. It's only now as far as I see that I have this one chance to be able to spend this time with you. So please for an old friend, may I have this dance"? Mei Ling lets her paw off of the avian's beak to here his answer. Crane didn't know what to say to her, he became more flustered than before. What did come out him was timid and broken,"O-okay"!

Mei Ling playfully smiles at Crane shyness. She gently grabs one of Crane's wings so he will be able to follow her. Crane felt a little awkward dancing but once he caught a glimpse a Monkey and MeiMei dancing he didn't feel so awkward dancing with the feline who was actually near his size._

Meanwhile with the slender green reptile, things were pretty idle for her. She decided to eat some of the food she brought a few seconds ago. She didn't eat much though since she was a reptile and could go for even months without eating. Besides filling her empty belly she continues to watch the pandas and her friends. She became curious as to why she didn't Po out there yet. Surely he would love the opportunity to do some folk dances. Heck, even Shifu was out there dancing with MeiMei grandmother. She just assumes that he was probably ou there but the other big black and white bears were making hard to see.

Without warning a green preying mantis hops up onto the table Viper was near. It was Mantis and he had on pincer to his eyes as if he was looking for somebody. Viper could tell he was there by the bug sound he makes when he jumps on to things. Mantis already knew Viper was there and that's why is chose the specific table.

"Hey Viper, have you seen Monkey?", asked Mantis casually. "I need his shoulder to get around easier without being stepped on by clumsy pandas. No offense to the pandas though."

Viper turned her head to look at the green bug and points with the tip of her tail to show wear Monkey is. Mantis turned his head to direction the green viper is pointing and he sees that Monkey and MeiMei were still dancing. Although most of their movements consisted of the female panda picking the langur off the ground so they could be more in level. It was a very amusing site to see Monkey's feet hanging in the air. Mantis chortles at the two dancing partners. "Looks like Monkey finally got some game, nice work buddy!", Said Mantis jokingly at the expense of his primate friend. Not that Monkey could here him though. He then finally notices the usual dance-loving snake wasn't dancing right now.

"Hey why aren't you out there dancing you're heart out?", Asks Mantis to the flower wearing snake. Viper responds casually to the bug, "Oh well, I would like to but it's not really fun dancing by yourself when everybody else is dancing with somebody else".

"At least you know how to dance, I got two left feet!", says Mantis while hoping Viper got his joke. She did and she giggles while covering her mouth with her tail. Whether it was legit or a pity laugh was not clear to the bug. He didn't care though, he'll take what he can get.

"Yeah, I sort of wish I learned how to dance but I never had the time and I was always afraid I had too many feet to keep track of. Not to mention I was always afraid my old village's dancing teacher would bite my head off."

"You're village's dancing teacher was a female preying mantis?", Viper asks curiously.

"No, worse. A female black widow spider!, Says Mantis before shivering at the thought of being poisoned and then eaten in the same day. "Oh dear!", This is all Viper could say about that. Viper could help but think male insects (and arachnids) seem to have the short end of the bamboo stalk in the web of life (no pun intended). A scheming smile though starts to form at Viper's mouth showing that she has an idea that's going to benefit both her and the lack of dancing experience bug. "Hey Mantis, how do you feel like a dancing lesson right now?"

"What?", asks a perplexed Mantis. Viper just smiles and says, " You said you wanted to learn how to dance but never had the time. Well I don't see any better time than right now". "All right but what about..."

Viper cuts him off before he could finish his question by saying, "Don't worry I don't have the fangs to bite your head off." Says the teasing snake while Mantis just deapans."Besides, you have enough feet for both of us". Mantis brushes off the first comment, grins at this one, and agrees to dance.

"Okay, but you have to make it look like I'm leading." Viper rolls her eyes but still smiles.

"Very well, as you wish". Mantis tries to hold out a pincer like a gentleman will hold out a hand to a lady but Viper knew he was just messing around. Viper wouldn't have any of it so she moves forward and grabs Mantis from behind by wrapping her tail around his pincer to have go flying forward with. "Woah!" Was all he could respond while making the bug sound again as a reaction to what the green tree viper did to him.

It seems like everybody of the Jade Palace was dancing, except for Po and Tigress. Where were those warriors? Po was sitting down at the table of honor with his biological father, Li Shan and his loving, adopted father Mr. Ping most of the time. Tigress however was sitting on a barrel in an semi-isolated area for she did not care for this big of a crowd. She figured she would join the rest later at table of honor if she is wanted there. For now she just wants to rest, drink her water that she got earlier, and silently watch the folk dances.

Meanwhile back with Po he was enjoying the food that was brought to him. As much as he enjoyed it though, the food wasn't the only reason why he was there. He needed to talk with both his dads about what he decision he has made about either staying on the panda village or going back to the Valley of Peace. As soon as their hear-to-heart talk was over he hugged both his dads and his panda father pat him on the back lovingly as soon as Po was done. With that out of the way he left the table in search of a dear friend.

Back to Tigress. While she is watching the pandas and other animals dancing she thinks about Po. After this long journey she has come to terms with the panda situation and to the fact Po may stay in panda village forever. Just because MeiMei didn't work out doesn't mean that there isn't somebody in this village that is the one for Po and she has accepted that no matter how bad it hurt. She wasn't going to be the one that was going to stand in the way of Po's happiness, chance of love, his chance of having his own cubs, and saving his kind from extinction. It's not like they were losing the Dragon Warrior, he just happened to be living in a different place, they could still send a message when they truly need him and he could always visit once a year. Twice if they were lucky she thought. Losing the Dragon Warrior wasn't the problem to Tigress though, it never was. What would hurt the most is that she would lose her dearest friend, the one friend to have dared to come so close to her emotionally, and to never know if they could have ever been something more. Not that it was going to happen anyway the tiger convinced herself. Nothing ever that good ever happened and when it did it didn't last long for her. She then tells herself to stop dwelling on such things, what's done is done.

Suddenly she senses some heavy footsteps going towards her. She knew those footsteps anywhere. It could only be the panda she was just thinking about. As soon as Po stopped walking Tigress greeted him while putting her cup of water down. "Hello Po.", Said Tigress nonchalantly. "Hey Tigress, what are you doing here all by youself? You could of sat with us you know?, asks Po in a friendly way but with a hint of worry for his friend. "Don't worry Po, I'm fine, all this is just a little overwhelming for me. I just needed some time to think. I was going to join you in a little while, truly". Po took her word for it eventhough the most of the info given was kind of vague. So the green-eyed panda decided to change the subject, " Soooo.. I noticed that you were watching the dancing while I was coming towards you". Tigress didn't really know how to respond but tried anyway because she didn't want to be rude to a friend may never see again for a long time. "It's just something I've admired from afar since my younger years, It's not a big deal.", Said Tigress trying to brush off her childhood like it was an annoying flea. Po just smiles and sits by the barrels beside Tigress which made the wood containers creak due to his massive size. "Tell me anyway!", says the giant panda with excitement. "You know I can't resist a 'humble beginnings' story from my favorite kung fu master". With a chuckle Po nudges her arm with his elbow as a means to try to convince the tiger to tell the story. Tigress couldn't help but give him a little grin at his eagerness to hear a story that's probably going to be short and definitely not action-packed or that interesting. She also couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about the "favorite kung fu master" comment. She shakes it of however assuming he probably just said it to butter her up so he can hear the story.

"Very well, but just remember you asked for it Dragon Warrior!", Said Tigress with a stern yet playful tone to her voice. Before she could start her tale though, the creaking of the barrels Po were sitting on got worse. He could feel them almost cracking. so he quickly gets off of them in a comedic fashion.

"I guess I'll just sit down on the ground then.. heh heh!, Po said with an awkward tone to his voice. The tiger grins and nods telling him she understands. So he sits upon the ground in a lotus position while he uses the barrel as support for his back which definitely was better compared to putting all his wait on the containers. To make him feel less awkward Tigress sits upon the ground in a lotus position as well so they could be at center eye level with each other. After the awkwardness left the panda's system the orange and yellow-eyed tiger begins her story.

" Back when I was in the orphanage. Whenever they felt like celebrating a festival, I of course wasn't allowed to take part because my uncontrollable strength would have made any actvities I'd partake in too destructuve. However, I sometimes looked out the hole my door had and see all the children and the caretakers dancing to the festive music. They all looked so happy and carefree. It almost looked like they could forget all that had happened to them in that moment and just rejoice in the festivities. A few times I tried to dance by myself in that old room so I too could forget all that was happening to me as well. It wasn't the same though because they were all out there and I was still in that dark, cold room. All alone!" Tigress was trying her hardest not to make a vulnerable face in front of Po. She took a deep breath and continues her story.

"Eventually when I did get out of the orphanage and I started training under Shifu's influence. I eventually gone out on missions with him. It was usually out of the valley but sometimes we would pass by a village that had their own festival. my younger less disciplined self couldn't help but look at all the creatures dancing to the festival music and having the same expressions I have seen before in the orphanage so many times. I was always tempted to go and join them but Shifu always called me out to follow him before I could even have a chance to get a closer look. I've lost count on how many times I thought about asking Shifu if I could go participate in any festival. I never did though because I always expected him to disaprove and think less of me than I already thought he did for getting distracted in the first place. I eventually stopped looking at the passing villages because my missions were more important to me. I spent all my time saving the villagers I had no time for... villagers." Tigress gave a half-hearted laugh for the last sentence because it was actually a little bit amusing if it wasn't so sad.

"My admiration for the folk dances didn't stop there however. It was just hidden away in my stone heart. When I was recognized enough as a master I intended the Winter Feast but when no one was looking I snuck out to the sacred peach tree and looked upon the Winter festival. I couldn't clearly see how they were dancing because I was so high up. I could see little dots though and that was all I needed at the time. Eventually, I would stop having time for that too. I believe it was around the time I had my chance to host the Winter's Feast as all the other masters got to do for one time. I officially stopped trying and moved on from my childish fantasies." For a while she had a stone expression on her face as she reveals a part of her life she thought she would take to her grave. She starts to form a little smile on her face though as she is now remembering a happier time.

"Or so I thought. The year you hosted the Winter Feast and left early to be with your father got me to remember what I loved about festivals and finally gave me the courage to break tradition, no matter what Master Shifu thought. I finally got to see the happy, carefree faces on the villagers I had helped again. Just another victory for the Dragon Warrior I suppose." Tigress stopped and finally finished her story. She got her drink of water back to quench her thrist from the story she told. Po however just remained sitting there trying take in all he just heard. He always had some idea how rough of a childhood she had. Only hearing part of what made her childhood suck though really hurt him. He had to do something for the girl and the panda was darn set on doing it now. Just then in an instant Po knew what he needs to do for her. Without thinking as soon Tigress put down her cup Po grabs a one of her striped paws, stands up, walks towards the dancing villagers. Tigress was caught of guard at first Po was doing but had a feeling what he is trying to do. The puzzled tigress decides to ask anyway just in case. "Po, what are you doing?', asks Tigress in a rather stern voice to let the suddenlly assertive panda that she means business.

"You and me are dancing!", says Po in stern tone as well but his is a lot more friendly than Tigress. "What?" asks a very confused tiger as she comes to a complete stop. Po still tries to walk with but they weren't going anywhere. He soon realizes this so she lets go of her paw so she can cross her arms while he feels silly. So he tries to explain himself as he uses one paw to embarrassingly rub the side of his neck." I know, I know I should of asked you first, sorry. But look you owe it to yourself to go be in that crowd and finally get to know what it's like to be carefree and let loose." He then point to the crowd. "Come on even Master Shifu is dancing." Tigress and Po then sees MeiMei's grandmother dancing with the red panda, also known as tightly hugging him as he looks stiff, awkward and his feet not all touching the ground.

"Okay, so maybe not of his own free will but still."

He then looks at Tigress with a gentle expression as he asks, "Aren't you tired of just watching others dance"? Tigress thinks about this. Maybe, she should do this after all, she very well could never be able to have the chance to do the with her best friend again. Plus she already knew how much Po enjoyed the festival dances from the last festival she attended with Po and the rest. She came to her conclusion. " Well what are we waiting for?" She asks rhetorically. "I believe the next song is about to start" This time she grabs the black and white bear's paw for him to follow her but she let go when she let go when she assumed he got the message. They both almost made it to the center of the festival but before they did Tigress needed to say something.

"Before we start I want you to know I don't know any of the traditional folk dances so I literally won't have any idea what I'm doing."

"Don't worry about it! I doubt anybody here knows what they're doing, except for MeiMei and Viper but they wouldn't say anything. Just twirl around and use some kung fu moves and you'll probably look like an expert compared to most of these guys." Says Po trying to reassure Tigress she has nothing to worry about. She took his word as looks like she at peace in this moment.

"Po..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, thank you for being my friend and whatever you choose I want you to know I'll be happy for you." What Tigress just said confused the green-eyed bear to saying, "You're welcome but wha..." Suddenly a very upbeat and fun instrumental song that seems familiar to the Dragon warrior. "Ooh I love this tune! Come on Tigress let's show these guys how it's done warrior style!". Not being able to contain his excitement any more he quickly goes to the dancing area while Tigress follows suit, though not as quick. When the music started everyone of the pandas and some of masters starts clapping. Po and Tigress soon follow after figuring it could be a good way to start their dance. Suddenly say Viper and Mantis near them. Mantis turned out to be a fast learner. The bug and snake soon got closer to to the panda and tiger to greet them. "Hey Po! Tigress! I'm glad you could join us." Says Viper after Mantis dipped her head and she saw thes ones she greeted upside down. "Thanks Viper!", Po replies. "Nice form Mantis."

"Thanks big guy." Mantis replies as he move his pincers, big mistake. "Ahh!" was all Viper could say as she fell done to the ground like a piece of rope. Viper was able to recover quickly but she gave the preying a good irked look. Mantis of course felt guilty, " Whoops, sorry! At least you didn't drop too far.. huh huh he um".

All Viper could do is sigh and say, " You're forgiven, BUT I'm leading this time." Viper slither away to get more room while Mantis followed for more dancing lessons. After trying to figure what heck just happened Po and Tigress continues to clap to the music as soon they got back in rhythm. The clapping stopped after a few seconds and the real dancing begins.

Tigress starts it of by grabbing both of Po's paws and starts to twirl him around. It starts out as a basic twirl but then Tigress pulls Po to her being and spins him 360' with his feet off of the ground like one of the moves they've done before, except Tigress didn't let go this time. As Tigress puts him down Po does the same thing she did. The other dancers start to notice the wild dancing style the tiger and panda were doing together. So thet stopped what they were doing to, circle around to give them more as well as have better view of the two. The dancing panda and tiger didn't even notice because their eyes were locked onto each other. They let go of each other's paws and begin to fake spare. Tigress kicked over po to respresent the offensive while Po ducked under her leg to represent the defensive. Po sweeps his leg under her but Tigress jumps and does a little split in the air before going back on to the ground in a crane stance. Po spins and goes behind the female tiger while Tigress lets herself while still in the crane stance. Po catches her on time and TIgress kicks the leg forward that bent for the original stance. She put her leg down but only the balls of her one back paw is touching. This is done so to make it easier for Po to spin Tigress around. The panda stops spinning around and dips her which turned out when better than what happened with Mantis. Now they turn around with one of the arms touching then with their palms open they turned counter-clockwise as well as switch their arms to represent blocking. The music was starting to go faster and the watchers were clapping faster to keep up with the music. Po knew the song is almost over and needed to give this dance a big finish. So the black and white bear whispers to the striped cat, "Tai lunge" and winks at her. Tigress gets the idea and nods and grins to tell him she's game for it. Po grins as well and cracks his knuckles the second they weren't touching to get prepared. So Tigress and Po repeats the same thing they did from the start but this time it was faster and Po did let Tigress go. Tigress was well prepared however as she slides on the ground with her leg in front her. She stops on time with the help of her claws at th edge of the circle. Still didn't stop the fact though the creatures near there moved out of the way just in case. Tigress then goes into a feral tiger position while making a playful yet still intimidating to audience kind of growl. Po on the other hand, all he did is put a leg back and suck in his butt like he did before in his first big battle as the Dragon warrior. Tigress runs on all four towards Po but unlike Tai Lung she was ready for the impact. She pounces onto Po's giant belly back paws first and Po gave it all he got into his middle section and launchs Tigress up into the air. It wasn't as high as Po did last time but it was still pretty far up in the sky. While in the air Tigress spins around vertically. With the new yellow long-sleeved vest she is wearing right now the creatures on the ground all thought she looked like a beautiful bright phoenix in constrast to the night sky. The music and time slowed down as Tigress began to fall back to earth as soon as she did stopped spinning. Heck, she stopped everything all together. All she did was close her eyes and let gravity what it does best. She didn't even make a plan to land on feet. She was completley and utterly trusting Po to catch her. Despite all his mistakes, clumsy nature, and times he just drove her crazy. She knew when it came down to it he would never, ever let her fall. Then the clapping was no more and the music stopped in slow beautiful way as if they were in an opera that coming to an end and the curtains were closing in on them. Tigress could feel like she was holding onto something but her paws couldn't tell what due to 20 years of training not to feel. The feeling of holding onto something paled into comparision of the feeling of something soft and cuddly on her upper back, forehead, and one of her legs. So the tiger finally opened her eyes to see what she expected, Po looking relieved that he caught her in time. To the audience point of view the were actually in quite the romantic stance. I mean come on! Po's and Tigress' forehead were touching each other, Po had one hold on her upper back with one paw, another paw was holding her leg close to his stomach, and Tigress had her arms wrapped around his neck. Although, the to masters of kung fu were not yet aware of how they looked all they could do was laugh. Tigress was the one to start snickering but Po was the one that had it continue on longer than it should. They let go of each other carefully as they were laughing still, though not as hard. The two masters but thought it would be fitting to end this dance with a fist-to-palm bow as they did when they ended their sparring sessions.

Before they even had a chance to finish getting back up straight the crowd cheers for them. They knew that they were being watched as soon as the song was nearing it's end but they didn't expect this big of response at all. They were hearing; yelling, clapping, and whistling. Po had the biggest grin on his face. Tigress felt extremely flattered with the response, though she was more surprised if anything. "Wow! We were awesome!", Shouted the bear with enthusiasm and a laugh as he unexpectingly touches Tigress on the shoulders with both his paws. "We have got to do this more often! Maybe we can even start are own dance-fu classes?" Tigress smiled at the thought but shook her head, "Perhaps, when have actually study common folk dances, maybe."

"Yeah you're probably right. Besides Viper already basically called dibs in dance-fu anyway." Tigress allows herself to chuckle a little. That is until she remembers she danced with in the first. Then she just remember the pose her and Po ended in. Oh no, this was bad this was really bad. " _It's okay_.", Tigress convinces herself in her mind. " _As long as nobody requests a love song to be played right after that "little show" we just pulled, I'm okay._ ", Sadly worse did come to worse. As soon as she finishes her thoughts, somebody was doing exactly that.

" _Okay so somebody is requesting a song. That doesn't mean that it's a love song_."

It was. It had lyrics in it too, all slow and feminine.

" _I hate TiPo writers!_ ", Says Tigress in a deadpan tone as she mentally face palms herself. Back into the real world the song was actually very lovely and would have fit the moment too if Tigress wasn't so convinced that Po would end up miserable if they some how ended up as a couple. Po on the other hand didn't think anything of what Tigress was thinking at all. In fact he just sees this as an opportunity to do a Tai-Chi version of dance-fu."Hey Tigress, how about encore, Tai-Chi style?", asks Po with full of hope and an adorable warm smile. Tigress however couldn't bare to look at that smile or let him see the very depressing face she had made. She turned her head from his face and gently pushes him to get his arms off of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Po, I can't." She still couldn't bare to face. "It's just... This is for your own good!" With that she ran on all fours away from her dear, dear beloved. Po tries to call out to her with an arm stretched out but she was already gone. There were no words for how much the Dragon Warrior, Po was hurting.

"What the heck just happened?"

He says some anyway because he was very frustrated.

 **Meanwhile with Shifu-**

 **MeiMei's grandmother: General, General! You can't hide forever. He'll come back, they always come back to me.**

 **As soon as the old panda lady leaves Shifu then comes out of hiding and signs in relief.**

 **Shifu: Inner Peace, Inner Peace.**

 **the end...?**

 **Well that's it. That's my one-shot. If you like it give it a review and I might do the part 2 that was originally going to be a part of this one but I figured the story has already gone long enough (it won't be as long as this one trust me and it's more romantic for TiPo). If you don't like it give it a review and tell me what I can improve on.**

 **If you want it to be just this part though it either ends at them laughing after dancing or Tigress saying she hates TiPo writers.**

 **Oh and by the way. This doesn't mean I'll be regulary posting stuff this was just a one-in-a-lifetime kind of thing.**

 **Farewell and may God bless you all. Hears to hoping the KFP3 ending doesn't end up like this one-shot XD!**


	2. Epilogue

**Before I start the epilogue I want to thank everybody who favorited and/or reviewed this. I also want to apologize for the depressing cliffhanger. "Always leave them wanting more", as the saying goes.**

 **I also want to give some credits for the dance I did for TiPo. Somes moves were inspired by the "Fire Nation Dance" from the main Avatar series (I just saw a video of it I'm not a fan of the series. I do like it's oriental elements and the elements in general XD). The ending pose was inspired by the ending pose of Pearl and Garnet's first fusion from Steven Universe**

 **I hope you enjoy this ending. Remember, I open for constructive criticism or reviews in general please. I also apologize in advance for the possible typos, punctuations errors, and missing words. I'll try to edit the chapters as much as I can if I see alot of them.**

 **Ok! Now onto the chapter.**

 **|0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0| 0=}-{=0|**

 **Epilogue:**

She was running, The hurting tiger was running from her friend, running from what could be, and most of all she's running to her temporary hut that she shared with Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper. Before she could even get half way though a small red and white, fluffy thing lands right in front. Tigress is able to stop herself before she could crashes into it. Immediately, the tiger master recongnized the "thing" as none other than her grandmaster, Shifu.

As both Tigress both stand up from their stances Shifu wears a nonchalant smile as if nothing just gone terribly wrong. As for Tigress, she does her best to bring back her stone face to stop her hurting throat and to stop her body to have the chance of looking foolish in front of her master. So while holding his wooden staff the red panda asks, " Leaving so soon"? The tiger master didn't know how to respond to that. So she tries to change the subject with a question.

"Master Shifu what are you doing here?"

The red panda master briefly chuckles at Tigress attempt to change the subject. She wasn't going to get out this that easily though." Same as you. I'm hiding from a chance of endless affection. However it seems only one of us were insane enough to run away from it.", says Shifu still in a nonchalant matter. "I'm not running away!", Tigress says in a stern voice and a rise in volume a little. It wasn't that loud but enough for her to stop herself to respect her master. "I am merely departing to go back to the Valley of Peace. Surely the villagers will start to worry when they notice nobody is at the Jade Palace or out patrolling". With an arched eyebrow and slightly changes his nonchalant demeanor to his stern expression but not fully and rhetorically asks, "Is that so, well that seems rather odd of you to suddenly make that decision right after that rather romantic song started don't you think'"?

" _Darn! He saw that!_ ", Tigress says in her own thoughts in a frustrated manner for she was hoping Shifu was to busy trying to hide from the old panda then continues to rhetorically ask, "Not to mention leaving without a proper farewell is no way to treat somebody you claim to be your "friend" ".

The orange tiger tries to move slowly around the red panda master as she tells him, " I'm going to leave a note for Po and with all due respect this is none of your con-CERN"! Shifu saw what Tigress was trying to do and pushes her with his staff back in front of him before she could even completely finish her sentence.

"As a matter of fact this concerns me quite deeply.", says Shifu giving up the nonchalant demeanor completely and is fully has a stern look on his face. "And I'm not going to get out of your way until you talk about this with Po."

Shifu quickly moves one of his legs back into a kung fu stance showing that he is willing to fight the tiger for this. Seeing this Tigress does the same though it surprised her what lengths the red panda is willing to take.

"I don't want to fight you Tigress but you leave me no other choice.", says Shifu as a warning to her.

"The feeling is mutual master Shifu."

With that their battle commences. The first strike came from Tigress as she tries to round house kick Shifu. This of course didn't work as the red panda jumps in the air. The tiger was counting on that though as she swipes Shifu away midair with her left arm quickly to the side and runs forward before Shifu came back to the ground. The red panda ends up landing just fine with the help help of his wooden staff. When he got back his bearings he looks to where the striped feline is running and sprints to her. Tigress knew eventually Shifu will catch up to her and begins preparing to hear his tiny footsteps as soon as he is near her. With the help of the bamboo and trees surrounding him, Master Shifu is able to catch up to the quick striped feline easier. In almost no time at al Shifu lands in front of Tigress in a similar way he did when he was trying to get Po not to leave the Jade Palace the first time. Like the time before, Tigress is able to stop in front of her red panda master on time.

Immediately their battle recommences as fast as they repositions themselves. Tigress knew what Shifu is trying to do.

"I know what you're trying to do.", says Tigress as she dodges the attacks of the red panda's stick (even though Shifu would never call it that). "You intend to stall me long enough for Po to catch up so I will have no choice but to talk to him." She then asks him rhetorically as she does a swipe/block motion when the staff gone towards her again, " Have you considered that maybe he doesn't want to look for me?"

"Tigress, you know as well as I do how ridiculous that notion sounds.", Bluntly put by the old red panda after he saves himself from bad landing after Tigress' "Tahlia Leap". That specific move was basically a high back flip with a kick. While the master is distracted brushing off his landing since he couldn't completely save himself the orange tigress tries to flee again probably skipping the idea of the note for Po to save time. Sadly for Tigress, Shifu caught to her again. She knew since Shifu found her this would turn into a lost cause. She had to keep trying for herself... for him.

Shifu finally speaks up again and asks the running tiger, "Why don't you just work things out with the panda"?With a ferocious growl and a groan she exclaims" Rrargh, because I won't be able to resist it anymore!"

" _Huh, resist what_?" Shifu thought to himself. With this he becomes more frustrated and confused. So he shouts out this question in a demanding only a master ... or a father could have, "A true warrior never runs away from her problems! Have I raised a coward?!" The old grandmaster could hear the sharp rumbling of the ground as th female tiger makes a sharp stop. Tigress stands up but she doesn't face her master yet but Shifu must of gotten to her. He assumed it was because of him using the word "coward".

"Raised?" The tiger whispers to herself. The striped feline quickly turns around to face Shifu with a fuming look on her face, "Raised!" She takes a fews steps closer to the small panda and looks down upon to make sure he is listening good. " You may have provided me shelter and trained me until my bones cracked but don't you dare act like you did anything beyond that!"

"I am exactly the way you taught me, a strong warrior who only knows how to fight for her country and die for the ones she love." She turns to stop facing him and hold her arms as her ears lower in sadness. " At what cost though?", She asked without expecting an answer." I was never taught how to show somebody love without dying in the process. So now here I am leaving the only one that ever came so close to me so he can live a happier life in the long run and I can go back to what I do best. Fight and then eventualy die on the battlefield because that's the only way I know how to love somebody. I maybe coward by leaving, but you reaped what you've sown master." She couldn't take standing up anymore so she sits down on the grassy ground, holds her legs for comfort, and drops her head to her knees in frustration. She wasn't going to cry but she was tired, tired of everything. What she would do to have Po with her right now but she couldn't do that because if she did she wouldn't be able to control her "selfishness" anymore. She wouldn't be able to resist telling him to come back home with he- er... them.

Shifu lowers his ears in regret, he was speechless. What was there to say? She was right. For years he has molded Tigress to be the "perfect warrior" to make up for the son he lost. In the process he stripped her away from any positive emotion she was suppose to experience with him. He can count all on one hand how many times his has said he is "proud of her". No wonder she doesn't know how to love or let anybody love her. It was only a year ago when he changed for the better and finally found inner peace and he still hasn't told the tiger personally that he was always proud of her. I suppose he just assumed she already knew and that everything was fine. Oh, how blind he was that old fool! What about now though? Was there still time to fix this? Will he be able to convince his student to stay and talk to Po. It could be risky but he had to try for Po, for her, and for himself. Slowly but surely the old red panda walks up behind his striped daughter, puts his tiny paw on her shoulder, and sighs.

Tigress lifts her head up and turns her head to find her master right beside her. Confused, she waits for him to say something, anything. Shifu finally speaks up with a melancholic tone, " I realize now we have unresolved issues we have yet to fix." He pauses to figure out what to say after 20 or so years of neglect. He had to choose them correctly for one wrong sentence could make her hate him, if she didn't already. "I promise we'll discuss them as soon we're home, but now it's not the time."

"Huh?", Still a perplexed Tigress asks. the very fact that Shifu admitting that they had problems amazed her. Even with Shifu's inner peace their relationship was still far from "father and daughter".

Shifu continues on with his speech, "For years I've treated you like a disgrace, setting up the highest pedestals that you couldn't possibly reach, and it was all to protect you from turning you into the monster the citizens thought you would become. Or so, that's what I told myself." Tigress could feel the pain Shifu was going through admitting all of this. It was heartbreaking.

"The truth is I wasn't giving you the recognition you deserved was because I was afraid to let somebody in my life again. Taking a chance to let my heart be broken again. I was the coward and now history is about to repeat itself because of it." The small kung fu master lowers his head to try to get s hold of himself while the striped feline remains there waiting for him to finish.

Shifu lifts his head back up with a stern expression.

" If there's anything I've learned when I found inner peace is that love is not just willing to die for your significant other. You need to live for them as well. You can't just shut them out thinking that they're better off without you. That only hurts you and your loved ones. You can't hold whatever your feeling inside because knowing that they never knew is far worse than telling them. At least then you will never have to say "what if". Most importantly, you need to give them a chance to love you back, even if they don't accept. The feeling that they know that you are always there for them unconditionally out weighs the feeling of rejection. It hurts, I won't lie but life goes on and you can choose to shut everybody out because of one rejection or continue to love them and let others love you." Swiftly, Shifu grabs one of Tigress' paws with both his tiny paws, looks straight into her eyes as she does his, and says, "Please, don't make the same mistakes I made!

Shifu looks away, lets go of Tigress paw, and then picks up his staff as he slowly starts to leave. Before he departs he looks back to the tiger and ends with these words, "I won't fight you anymore. I just hope you think about what I said and take a chance with Po." With that the red panda was gone and the striped feline was left with a lot to think about. "Take a chance with Po"? What a strange way to put it. She didn't dwell on it though for she had to make her decision. As her choices weigh on her the tiger stands up and brushes off whatever debri that landed on her. What will she do? Will she continue to leave or get this off her chest?

"Tigress! Tigress!", Unfortunately the female tiger doesn't have the time to make her decision thoroughly as she hears the familar voice calling out to her. It was now or never, so with a gulp she goes towards the voice to get it over with. Instantly she sees the panda's back in front of her. The panda was none other than and also was th voice calling out to her as he continuse to do so one more time. The black and white bear then turns around and his face immediately brightens up as Tigress awkwardly waves at him.

"There you are!", shouts Po as he speed walk to the awkward feline. His smile immediately fades away as he remembers why they are here in the first place. Worryingly the panda asks, "What's wrong Tigress? Why were you all like not wanting to dance anymore and this is for my own good and whatnot?"

Tigress didn't know what to say so all she could do is look to the ground and rub her arm. What could you say to the friend that you almost planned to never see again? Po tries to ask what was the problem. "Is it because you didn't like the song, I know it was kind of slow bu-?"

"It wasn't the song!", Says Tigress finally speaking up while letting go of her arm. "It was what the song represented." Po didn't get it at all. All he could respond is, "What?" Tigress continues explaining to the confused bear, " Slow, calm music is generally used to set up a romantic setting and they instantly started playing that after our "little dance". That song was intentionally playing as a tribute to us." At first Po still didn't get it. He thought about it for a few seconds then like a brick it hits him. So he blushes not that it could be because of the fur and then stutters, " Th-that's crazy! Even if that was true and they did it on purpose who cares what they think?"

"Normally, I wouldn't.", Tigress replies. "But if any possible suitors for you thought we had something they would be to intiminated to talk to you because of me."

"My arranged marriage with MeiMei didn't work out so I don't think there's any other in the village that is my "perfect match" anymore.", say Po trying to rebuttal her claim.

"Just because MeiMei didn't work out doesn't mean there's not any other panda that is willing to love you as much as her and I refuse to be the one that gets in the way of the chance of a family and cubs of your own."

" Well maybe I don't want cubs if it means I have to have with somebody out of obligation!" says the panda starting to get a little annoyed.

" Then you court the suitor before you make such a big decision as marriage!", says the tiger getting annoyed as well. "You're hiding something from me", Po asks suddenly still looking like a little kid in timeout. Tigress trying act like she is hiding nothing crosses her arms, puts on a stern looks, and asks, "What are you talking about Po?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! If you really wanted girls to still think I'm single you or I could just tell them I'm single. Not run away from me just because I wanted to dance to some stupid slow song with you. What aren't you telling me"? Tigress didn't answer, she turn her back to Po not wanting to face the truth with him. Po didn't know what to do. Once Tigress was set on not telling something, she usually sticks to it. Unless...

"Whoosh!", That was the sound that the panda's fist made as it moves towards the tiger master. Tigress of course blocks the punch but Po continues to throw more punches. The striped kung fu master is able to block everything the panda throws at her. Soon she begins to throwing some punches and kicks of her own. Po stays determined in the sparring in hope this will get her to talk. It always worked for Tigress with him and now it was his turn. Tigress than pins him to the tree with his front to the tree. While his face still pointing to the tree his asks, "All I want to do is help you, why won't you tell me?" By some miracle the panda was able to escape the pinning. While sparring still Tigress answers the panda," If I tell you nothing will be the same between us. I just want you to be happy."

"Well you're not doing a good job because you not telling me is hurting me, both ways.", the panda points out as the tiger continues to conceal it all in.

"You think I don't know that!", angrily says tigress.

"Then just tell me.", says a grumpy Po getting tired of this nonsense.

"Tell me!"

"Tell me!", with Po makes his last punch which misses the secretive tiger. Po felt hopeless, this is way harder for him than it was for Tigress. He fell to his knees on th soft grassy ground. Tigress notices this and get out of her sparring stance and worries about her friend. With one last ray of hope of helping Tigress he begs with wet, jade eyes, "Please, I just want you to be happy."

It was rare for her to see the panda almost to the point of tears. He usually kept all his sadness to himself not wanting to burden anybody with his problems. She hated seeing him like this. Needless to say it only made matters worse that she was the source of his sadness. She couldn't take anymore, all the pressure, the possibility of him not coming back to the Jade Palace, and trying to be happy for him even though she's dying inside. It was time. Time to let go, open her stone walls, and let somebody see her heart for once in her miserable life. Tigress fell down to her knees as well. To Po the sound felt like the earth shook when it was only a small pound in reality. Po was in complete shock, Tigress was finally about to give in.

Feeling vulnerable Tigress starts with a stutter, " I-I never wanted you to stay here! I'm happy for you that you found your family but I couldn't stand the fact you thought of staying here. I was dying inside at the thought I may never see you again because of that and the arranged marriage but I couldn't tell you because I wanted to still be happy for you. I didn't want to be selfish.", try as she may she couldn't do it, she finally let one tear roll down her face. "The truth is I want you to go back home with me. You're important to me and I can't imagine my life without you by my side."

The striped master takes a deep breath to calm herself done from the threat of more tear. "Although I accept if you want to stay here. I don't want to shut you out of my life. I will support you anyway I can and I'll cherish every chance I get to see you.", Tigress looks at Po wait for a response but not for long and and says lastly, "So now you know the truth, I only hope you don't think less of me."

Without a single warning two big, black, furry arms wrap around Tigress' middle section as well as her arms. In an instant the sad tiger's body is carressing the panda's body. It's warm and comforting like Po himself. Tigress couldn't help but blush under her fur at the moment. "Thank you Tigress, you mean a lot to me too.", Po tells Tigress as he whispers in her ear. "You don't have to worry about me leaving you ever. I'd have to be a complete idiot to leave someone as awesome you alone." This makes the tiger smile but is also leaves her confused.

So she break up the hug and goes back to her space and asks,"What about your choice to stay here in the panda village or not you never made your decision?" As the two warriors both stand up the panda warrior paw meets his face as he shouts, " Oh that's right I never told you!"

" Tell me what Po?", says Tigress in a serious tone not liking where this is going. Catching on that tone Po nervously answers, " Well uh you see, I kind of made my decision of choosing to go back to the Jade Palace a little while ago."

"How a "little whille" ago?", Tigress says sternly really not liking where this is going. Po's voice slowly shrinks as he says, "A little bit before we danced!"

"What!", Tigress rightfully shouts. She then proceeds to punch the panda arm closest to her. " You idiot! Have it ever crossed your mind to tell me this before we started this whole mess?"

"Ouch!", the panda's reaction to having his arm punched by "Ms. no feeling in paws". While rubbing his arms the bear explains, "That's what I was going to do but then you went full festival backstory on me and I wanted to dance with you. I just forgot in all the excitement."

"Don't make this my fault!"

Po waves on paws in defense for the other one is connected to a sore arm as he says,"I'm not, I'm not! For what it's worth I don't regret any of this." Tigress begins to growl, the panda was walking on thin ice. "Let me explain! out of everything that has happened after the dance is it really all that bad?" Tigress starts to ponder this for his sake. "I mean seeing you cry wasn't fun but even that is a good thing. We both opened up to each other and you know now I'm always going to be there for you even when you're sad and stuff. You're never going to get rid of me even if you try, and I've seen you try a lot heheh!"

Tigress couldn't stay mad at him for long. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise after all? "Perhaps you're right Po. You maybe an annoying son of a Hun but you always seem to bring a smile back to my face.", she says with a teasing smirk.

"Now don't compliment too much, we don't want to boost that ego of mine!", says the panda with well-meaning sarcasm. The female feline suddenly decides to hug the male ursa, just simply because she wants to. A bit shocked at first but Po quickly replies by hugging her as well. They let go at the same time with an expression that says they aren't sure what to do next. Po is the first to speak breaking the awkward silence. "Sooo, now that we know that we mean a lot to each other what do we do now?", Po asks.

Tigress didn't know what to say to the panda." I don't know. I suppose we can try to do dance-fu tai-chi style if you want to that is?", Tigress replies. Surprised, the black and white bear replies, "Really, are you sure you're up for it now?"

"Yes I'm positive, although I'm pretty sure all the songs are done by now so it's not going to be as exciting.", answers the brown and orange wild cat. Po smirks however as he comes up with an idea. "Don't worry master Tigress, the dragon warrior has got this", says a confident Po. Tigress raises an tiger stripe acting as an eyebrow in confusion. Her confusion instantly disappears when he hears Po humming. She thinks of stopping him but brushes it off immediately when she hears that the panda is not actually a bad singer. With that they start the tai-chi inspired dance.

Po starts of the dance with the technique he uses for inner peace. Tigress then grabs both his hands and twirls with them which makes the panda twirl as well. Next, the duo begin a waltz-inspired move. Po stops humming which the tiger notices. Po begins to talk to Tigress. "Hey, I need to tell you something.", says the panda a bit shy-like.

"Proceed.", replies the curious tiger.

"Well, you know that I ended the marriage with MeiMei already. However, it wasn't because I didn't love her.", Tigress wasn't sure where he was going with this. Po continues on though. "I called it off because I already liked somebody else.", now she could see where he was going with this. That was definitely unexpected and quick. It didn't stop the flow of the dance but it definitely slowed it down a bit. What is she to do? She didn't expect a confession at all. I suppose being so open tonight made him a bit more confident. Well it was now or never.

"I suppose it's safe to say I may have fallen for someone as well", Tigress willingly admits. "Well I hope he's able to catch you", Po replies jokingly. As if destiny were a playful trickster the clumsy panda found a little hole in the ground just big enough for his foot and steps in it. Needless to say Po fell backwards onto the grassy ground and drags Tigress with him. Po is okay, he had worse falls. Tigress is okay as well for she landed on Po's plush body. Thinking about what Po said before the fall Tigress teasingly comments, "I can catch myself but he makes a nice landing spot." All Po could do is laugh at the tigers joke while she gets off of him as she quietly laughs as well. They continue to laugh for a few more seconds, not because the joke was that funny but the fact that they were just they were so close to each other and nothing could break that bond. They immediately stop to breath which leaves them to be silent and look at one another with half open eyes. As they continue to longingly and slightly awkwardly look into each other's eyes, both of them knew what they wanted to do next. Is it too forward though? Whether it is or not didn't matter the panda and tiger slowly close the gap between each other.

" _Just one peck and done! I lived a good life._ ", Po mentally says to himself as he tries to rationalize what he is about to do.

" _This is foolish! He's so innocent and probably doesn't even know what I'm doing."_ , Says Tigress in her mind as she is reconsidering what she is doing. It utimately fails in her blossoming adoration for the dragon warrior . _"Well he's about to find out_.", The tiger mentally comments as the panda and her move closer and closer. One of them with comically puckered up lips while they both close their eyes. Finally their lips press together. Each of them keep telling themself to back up but neither of them move. Po can't help but feel giddy, his tiny tail is wagging and his face smiling which almost broke the kiss. Tigress put her paw on her cheek which calmed the eager panda down a bit and made their sweet kiss deeper as well as a bit more passionate. It only gets more passionate as Po wraps his big arms around the tiger's slender neck. They were so into the connnection they were sharing it is as if they were the only two beings in the universe and they had an undying energy like the yin and yang. Unfortunately, all good things must come to the end. Even the dragon warrior and master Tigress needed to breath. So they release themselves from their grapse to get that much needed air and to cool off with a nice night breeze. When their bodies stopped begging for air Po continues to look at Tigress but with a teasing grin while she raises an nonexistent eyebrow.

"What?", asks the tiger with a chuckle. Po chuckles at the question, pokes the striped feline's stomach, and replies teasingly, " Yoouuu like me!" Not wanting to let him get away with that comment Tigress pins the cocky panda to the ground and starts tickling his stomach determinedly. Po had no choice but to laugh for his punishment. Before he can warn Tigress that his is going to pee they both hear something. Thankfully, this made the teasing tiger stop the panda's tickle torture. The sound that they heard sounded like somebody just fell off of something which immediately made the tiger and panda suspicious. So they quickly stood up to a battle stance. However, they soon lower their defenses a little when they saw that they being looks familar. The being got closer and they instantly could tell that the mysterious creature is MeiMei rubbing the dust off her dress. their guards completely came done as Po asks surprised, "MeiMei, what are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, I was just you know out for a jog. Really good for the cardio and other bodily functions...", MeiMei answers awkwardly. Po and Tigress weren't buying it at all. The female panda immediately comes clean after seeing their disapproving eyes and Tigress' crossed arms.

"Ok! I slipped and fell after trying to get a closer look while I was spying on you!"

In the nick of time the male panda and female tiger eyes became as big as dinner plates. "How much did you see?", Po anxiously asked.

"Just from the dance to the cute little tickle fight."

"Are the others...", Tigress almost asks until MeiMei cut her off.

"Oh don't worry about that! Grandmaster Shifu told the other masters not to disturb you two before they could have a chance to help. I'm not a kung fu master nor did Shifu see me so I got away with coming here."

It seemed a bit far-fetched that Shifu would miss somebody but she didn't see the very emotional part so it was still safe. There's still one more thing they had to discuss.

"Oh by the way, you're secret is safe with me. I'll let you tell the others you're courting when you're.", says MeiMei which gives Po and Tigress a relieved smile. "Thank you MeiMei, I appreciate it.", says Tigress.

"Oh guys, I finally know what I want to do besides ribbon dancing!", says MeiMei excitedly.

"Okay, what is it?", asks Po as he raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

" Thanks to you guys finally hooking up it's inspired me to become a wedding planner. I mean I have all this wedding stuff I'll never use and I always loved seeing true love blossoming and becoming official. I want to be to one to helps those newly engaged couples. So yeah, thanks for inspiring me." Po couldn't help but be happy for his exfiance. "You're welcome, hey I actually know a soothsayer from Gongmen city, I could totally help you get that career", says the helpful panda. Suddenly MeiMei forms big starry eyes and hold her big cheeks with excitement as she shouts, "Really? That would be amazing!" Suddenly the excitable female panda grabs the two warriors by her paws and runs, "Come on, lets go back. I love to talk

about it!"

Eventually MeiMei gets tired from running while pulling the two awkward animal along. She lets go of them and waves them to come follow her. When MeiMei has her energy, Tigress comes to her with her stern expression and say, "MeiMei I'm happy you found your calling in life but you spy on me and Po again I'll knock you out."

"And I'll let her.", says Po adding to the threat. All Mei Mei did is gulp at that moment, she would really have to be more careful the next time she spies on them or just not do it whatever comes first. The tension eventually disappeared and Po moves closer to Tigress so he can speak to her with more sentiment."Hey", says the panda trying to get her attention. It works as the tiger looks at him with a small half smile."Thanks for giving me a chance to dance with you." With a warm tender smile Tigress replies, " A wise master once told me that love is not just about being willing to die. It is also willing to live too."

"I'll be sure to remind you that when you take a near-death experience for me again", says Po in a joking yet sort of serious manner. Tigress shoves his arm with her arm for that comment, "We shall see dragon warrior." Tigress grabs the panda's paw while walking while Po takes this chance to kiss the tiger's cheek since MeiMei is too busy leading the way in front. It surprises Tigress at first but she appreciates it. It might take her awhile to be used to this kind of loving affection but she will definitely enjoy learning to. she will most certainly need to talk to Po about some groundrules for their new relationship.

Meanwhile somewhere on top of a very long bamboo stalk sits a very balanced red panda. It is of course Master Shifu. All that Shifu could do is smile of his adopted daughter's new found love. All he could say is, "I'm proud of you Tigress."

"A ha! I knew you were up here!", says a new but familar voice. The red panda was unfazed though for the voice was none other than crane flying above the bamboo.

"Ah Crane, so nice to see you.", says the red panda master smirking. Crane on the other hand is a bit iffed and confused.

"I mean no disrespect master but isn't this exactly what you told us not to do?", asks a still flying avian. "No I told you and the others not to interupt Po and Tigress because they needed to figure things out for themselves. This is completely different."

"Really?", asks Crane not really buying it.

"This is called keeping your warriors pure so I don't have cut off a certain somebody's certain "tender" part. Why else do you think I let MeiMei spy on them?"

"What?", asks Crane now even more confused and a bit scared. Shifu just waves one of his paws and replies, "Nevermind, fly us back to the festival. That way you can still have some time with Mei Ling and be there when Po's explains the good news.

Still confused, Crane follows his master's order and soar back to the festival area. Eventually everybody found out the good news and was happy to return home with their Po. Normally when Tigress comes back home to the Jade palace from a mission she would unpack,

meditate, and go back to her usual training. However, Po had a better idea after unpacking. For once in her life she didn't regret skipping a day of training.

The end.

 **|0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0 | 0=}-{=0| 0=}-{=0|**

 **Well that's the end, I hope you liked it. I wished I could of finished it before KFP3 but what can you do. I hope it is everything you have hoped for.**

 **By the way if you did get the "tell me" thing is call back to the Tai Lung and Shifu fight scene when Tai Lung said that.**


End file.
